Winter
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: swift and still, bright yet dark, quiet and foreboding. Danger. The day when Blue slowly fades to gray. Only winter will save the clan.
1. The Nightmare

It was a particularly cold day. A she-cat shivered. She felt suffocated by the air. She could see her breath as it left her mouth. The sky was colorless unlike any other day. The she-cat watch helplessly as one of her kits wandered into the middle of the road. A car was swiftly impending,

"Aspen!" She shouted. The kit wandered around, blind with panic,

"Mama?" The kit called. The car was closer. The she-cat could smell it's awful stench. The car passed quickly, leaving no sign that it had been there except for the horrible smell and the small lifeless, broken body on the ground.

"ASPEN!" The she-cat yelled louder than she ever had before.

The cat awoke with a start. The vividness of her dream faded. Her gray fur bristled. She licked her chest in attempt to get her fur to lie flat. 'It was only a dream.' She let out a sigh of relief. Her gaze wandered down ward. She saw two of her kits curled up against her stomach. She looked up and saw the gray and white kitten, The one that she had dreamed about. She extended her neck and grabbed the kitten by it's scruff. The kit mewed angrily in protest of being woken up. She then set the kitten next to it's siblings.

"Shh little one. Go to sleep." She whispered to the small kit. The kitten, Aspen, fell asleep within minutes. The she-cat felt comforted as she listened to the kitten's breathing. She laid her head down.

_Is it possible that my kits could suffer the same fate as their father? They aren't safe here. There are too many dangers._

The she-cat sighed.

_Then Tomorrow…. I'll bring them to Badgerpelt._


	2. Old Friends

The she-cat paddled through the woods. Her three kits followed closely. The weakest one fell behind.

"We must hurry." The she-cat called behind her shoulder. The kit's legs slid from under her and she collapsed. The she-cat turned around. "Oh, Aurora, Please get up." She begged, "We're almost there." The kit stood up only to fall again. The she-cat nudged the kit to it's paws, "We're almost there." She repeated even though the kits were too young to understand. From somewhere farther ahead, she heard a patrol.

"I smell something!" A young apprentice exclaimed,

"What is it?" An older cat asked. The apprentice closed her eyes and inhaled deeply,

"A she-cat and her kits." The apprentice answered as she opened her eyes. She gave the older cat an anxious look,

"Very good." The cat praised, "Now follow me. Keep low to the ground. Like hunting, We don't want to be seen." The older cat hid under a bush and the three other cats copied him.

A bush near the she-cat quivered and out stepped a tom with a brown pelt. When he saw the she-cat his eyes widened in shock, "W-willow?" The she-cat nodded slightly, "but you're supposed to be dead!" Willow refused to meet his eyes. When she didn't reply he spoke, "Do you remember me?" He asked. She looked up,

"Mudpaw?" She asked,

"I'm Mud_fur_ now" He answered, "What happened to you Willow? Blackpelt said that you were killed." Willow shook her head,

"No. I realized that clan life wasn't for me. I couldn't stand to see cats dieing in battle or freezing in leaf-bare. So I asked Blackpelt to tell everyone I was dead. He didn't like the idea of me running away but he said it was my choice." Mudfur nodded, "Anyway, I have come to see-" She was cut off when three more cats exited the bush they hid in,

"Willow! It is you!" A she-cat exclaimed as she raced up to touch noses with her friend,

"Leafpelt! I've missed you so much." Willow replied. The two apprentices that came with the patrol looked confused,

"Who is this?" One asked.

"This is Willow. You probably don't remember her, considering you were only a kit when she left, Robinpaw." Willow smiled,

"Robinpaw? You mean This is Robinkit?"

"Yep. That's her" Mudfur replied. Willow crouched down so she could look into Robinpaw's eyes. Robinpaw's fur bristled,

"I'm not Robinkit anymore I'm Robinpaw. I'm gonna be the biggest bestest warrior this clan has ever seen!" The apprentice said as she puffed out her chest. Willow chuckled,

"Wow. You sure have gotten big. Do you remember me?" Willow asked. Robinpaw stared at her for a second then she smiled widely,

"Willowpaw! You were going to be my mentor!" Robinpaw rubbed against her. When Robinpaw was only Robinkit when she had told Willowpaw that she wanted her to be her mentor. Willow nuzzled her,

"Yep. It's me, Little one. How have you been?" Willow asked,

"I'm good. Flowerpaw says I'm very healthy. Mudfur's my mentor now. He said that I'll become a warrior in no time!" Robinpaw replied, "I just wish you were my mentor, But now it's too late." Willow smiled,

"I wouldn't say that in front of Mudfur. He'd have your ears clawed!" She joked. Robinpaw giggled. Robinpaws gaze traveled downwards. She gasped,

"Are these your kits?" She asked,

"Yes they are." Willow answered,

"What are their names?" The other apprentice asked,

"I was thinking about naming this one Aspen." She signaled to the white and gray kitten. "This one Aurora." she signaled to the snow white one with her tail, "And this one Atlas." She signaled to the stripped gray one. "But I wanted them to have clan names." Willow finished,

"So why did you decide to come back?" Mudfur asked. Willow stood up.

"I need Badgerpelt. May I speak with him?"

"Badgerpelt?" The second apprentice echoed,

"She means Badgerstar." Leafpelt answered,

"He's a leader now?" Willow asked. Mudfur nodded, "What happened to Soulstar?"

"She died in battle." Leafpelt replied. Soulstar was Willow's mother. Mudfur rested his tail on her shoulder,

"She was a very noble leader." He said. Willow smiled at him, "We'll take you to Badgerstar now." He said as he stood up. He grabbed Atlas by his scruff, "Robinpaw, Brackenpaw, take the other two." He ordered. The two apprentices scooped up the kits. Willow gave Mudfur a grateful smile.

They lead her to camp. The entrance guard's fur bristled,

"Who is this?" He asked,

"An old friend." Mudfur answered, "She needs to speak to Badgerstar." The guard made no attempt to hide his anger,

"Fine. But if she attacks Badgerstar, don't blame me." He hissed as he stepped to the side. They walked past him and entered the camp. One kit burst out of the nursery and another chased after him,

"Come back here, Thunderclan cat!" The kit shouted playfully as he pounced on the other,

"Get off me, Windclan-er!" The kit yowled as he struggled to get up,

"No! This is our territory and I will never give it up to Thunderclan!" A third kit raced towards them,

"Oh no! A Shadowclan cat!" The kits meowed in unison.

"I'm Shadowstar and I'm coming to get you!" The third kit shouted. It saw Willow and stopped, "Intruder!" He yowled. The two other kits stood up,

"She smells funny." One kit stated,

"I bet she's from Riverclan!" The third one exclaimed,

"No she's from Thunderclan!" The other argued,

"No. Both clans smell different. She from Shadowclan." The smallest said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Willow smiled at them and presumed walking.

"This is Badgerstar's den" Mudfur told her. He then stuck his head in and called Badgerstar's name.

"Come in!" A voice replied. He, Willow and the apprentices entered Badgerstar's den. Willow looked up and, for the first time in moons, She saw his face. He looked shocked,

"Willowpaw? I-is that you?" He asked. Willow smiled. The apprentices set down the kits and left without a word.

"Yes. It's me." She answered,

"You're alive! I've missed you." Badgerstar said,

"I've missed you too. How are your kits?" Willow asked,

"They are fine warriors now. Bramblekit is now Bramblepelt, Hollykit is Hollytail and Adderkit is Adderfur." He answered,

"That's good to hear." Willow replied politely,

"Now, What brings you here, Willowpaw?" He asked,

"Well.. I need a favor." She answered,

"Let me hear it then." Badgerstar said with a smile,

"After I left the clan I fell in love with a tom. He died before he could see his kits. He was hit by a monster. It made me realize how unsafe it is for a kit to live near twolegs. I couldn't bare to live clan life, but my kits are strong and healthy. All I'm asking is for you to let them join Windclan." She looked at Badgerstar with pleading eyes,

"Willowpaw, I am nothing if not reasonable. Windclan will welcome the kits. They will be family." He replied. Willow dipped her head,

"Thank you, Badgerstar." Willow pressed her nose to each of her kits, "Goodbye, little ones. I will miss you" She whispered,

"Mudfur, Please send Adderfur to my den. And I'll need you to walk Willow to the edge of our territory," He ordered. Mudfur nodded,

"Good bye, Badgerstar. Take good care of my kits." She said. Badgerstar smiled at her,

"Good bye." He replied and with that, Willow and Mudfur left.


	3. Welcome to Windclan

Birdsong wrapped her tail protectively around her newborn kits as they fed. Birdsong was a young beautiful she-cat with brown fur, which was neatly groomed and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She had two kits. One had her brown fur and their father's green eyes, This one was named Brackenkit. The other had jet black fur and blue eyes, This one's name was Jetkit. The nursery was warm despite the cold weather outside. Occasionally Grayfur's kits mewed. Grayfur began licking them, "Go to sleep, Young ones." She murmured. Birdsong heard a small mew which hadn't come from any of Grayfur kits or hers. She strained her ears to hear better. Adderfur entered the Nursery with a white kit. Two other kits followed him. The warm milky smell comforted Adderfur; it made him feel like a kit again. He could remember playing with his littermates and not having a care in the world. It's odd how all he wished for as a kit, was to be a warrior. And now all he wished for is to be young again or maybe just have a day off from his warrior duties.

"Hello Adderfur." Birdsong greeted, "How is it outside the nursery?" She asked this question when ever she had the chance. She couldn't suppress a flash of jealousy at Adderfur, 'He's so lucky' She thought, 'that he gets to go outside'

"It is a cold day today. The fresh kill pile is rather low. You're so lucky that you get to stay in here all day." He answered. Birdsong almost laughed, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Curiosity prickled at Birdsong.

"Go ahead." She replied,

"Well, these kits don't have a mother to suckle from. I was wondering if you could feed them. Please?" He asked. Birdsong's gaze flickered to the kits suspiciously,

"Whose are they?" She asked, "They don't smell of Windclan." Adderfur shrugged,

"Badgerstar didn't say. He just wanted me to bring them to you." He answered. Birdsong met his gaze, "Please?" He repeated. The stripped kit wandered blindly towards Birdsong's stomach, following the scent of milk. Birdsong sighed,

"Fine." She replied. The stripped kitten found her stomach and began feeding. She couldn't help but smile at the young kit, "What are their names?" She asked. Adderfur shook his head,

"Badgerstar said that the mother never mentioned their names. He just said that he wanted you to name them." He replied. Birdsong stared thoughtfully at the snow white kitten that was still hanging from Adderfur's jaws.

"Crystalkit.." She muttered half to herself, "That's it. I'll name her Crystalkit." She said. Adderfur set Crystalkit next to her brother and she began drinking Birdsong's milk. Birdsong's gaze shifted downwards to Crystalkit's stripped brother, "I think I'll name him Bumblekit." Birdsong then looked up to the white and gray kit that sat at Adderfur's paws. The tiny kit yawned, "And that one. I'll name her Winterkit." She grabbed the kit by her scruff and set her down near her stomach. Winterkit squeaked, "It's alright, little one. You're safe now." Birdsong reassured. She smiled. _'These are such beautiful kits.' _She thought, _'I guess I won't mind feeding 5 kits instead of 2.'_

"Thank you." Adderfur's voice brought her back to reality. She gazed up at him,

"No problem." She replied with a grin. Adderfur dipped his head to her. He twisted around and left the warm nursery. He suppressed a shiver, _'I can't wait for Leaf-bare' _He thought sarcastically and padded towards the warriors den.

Birdsong gazed at the three new kits, Crystalkit, Bumblekit and Winterkit.

**Winterkit**

Everything is… So odd. Everything is unfamiliar. My mama is gone. I wonder when she'll come back. I wailed slightly when a shape approached me. Will mama save me? I tried to wiggle away but the figure grabbed me and brought me closer to it. I squeaked,

"It's….ight….one.." I heard. What? What did 'Ight one' mean? Was it talking to me? No, my name is Aspen, Not 'Ight one'. I need to get back to mama. I miss her.

"Tha…. You" I heard something else say.

"No….." I heard the figure next to me reply. 'No'? 'No' What? I tried to get away but the figure grabbed me again,

"Ea…One…" Ea? I then caught a milky scent and I realized how hungry and tired I was. Eat. That's what it meant. I found the source of milk and began eating. After I was done I curled up and went to sleep.

**This chapter bothers me. *Shudders* If you review I'll give you some candy! Well.. Actually I don't have any candy... Review anyway! Or else...  
**


	4. Winterkit is admired

**Tiiiiiiime skip! :D **

"Winterkit….Winterkit…. Wake up you lazy fur-ball!" Winterkit, (A.K.A Aspen) heard Bumblekit (Atlas) hiss into her ear as he repeatedly poked her in the side,

"Come on.. You made me stay up with you all night as Silverpelt shined, when we were supposed to be asleep. Can't you let me rest?" Winterkit meowed.

"I'm bored! I wanna play." Bumblekit replied, 'Does this kit ever sleep?' Winterkit asked herself quietly,

"Play with Crystalkit." (Aurora) Winterkit meowed. Bumblekit frowned,

"She's to busy playing with Brackenkit and Jetkit." He mumbled. Winterkit sighed. It was hopeless. She could tell Bumblekit to ask Jetkit and Brackenkit if he could play, but Bumblekit would say the same thing he always does, "No, I don't like talking to others." As outgoing as Bumblekit seemed, he was really shy,

"Alright, Fine. I'll play with you." Winterkit mewed as she opened her eyes wide. The sunlight shined into the nursery and right into her eyes, forcing her to squint. She heard Birdsong yawn from behind her,

"Good morning, Winterkit." She mewed groggily as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Winterkit twisted around and smiled at her,

"Good Morning, Mother!" She replied jovially.

"What are you doing?" Birdsong asked,

"I'm going to play with-" She was cut off by Bumblekit, who was halfway across the nursery,

"Come on, Winterkit! You're so slow!" Bumblekit complained,

"Slow? May I ask you, Who won the last four games of tag?" Winterkit asked with a playful glint in her eye. Before Bumblekit could say anything she answered her own question, "Me." Bumblekit crouched down, his haunches wiggling, he pounced on Winterkit,

"It's my time to shine!" He said lightheartedly.

"Get off me, you over grown kit!" Winterkit mewed with a smile,

"Make me." He replied, stubbornly. Winterkit smirked,

"Ok, I will." She meowed and rolled over, causing Bumblekit to fall. Now she was lying on top of him.

"Get off!" He yowled. Winterkit giggled and then made a fake yawn.

"No, Sorry. I'm too tired. Maybe I'll get off after a nap." She said and let out a fake snore. Bumblekit, being much bigger than Winterkit, Pushed her off. Just then from out side the nursery a patrol returned. Winterkit looked up and saw one of her best friends, Robinpaw. She jumped up eagerly, causing Bumblekit to give her a confused glance,

"What's the-" Winterkit held up her tail, signaling to be quiet,

"Look! The patrol is back!" She meowed. Bumblekit turned to her,

"Maybe Robinpaw will teach us some fighting moves" He said. He crouched down and glared at Crystalkit who had her back turned to him, "Or maybe…" He trailed off. He pounced on Crystalkit's tail, "Some hunting skills!" He finished. Startled, Crystalkit twisted around, only to see the familiar face of her littermate,

"Stupid Fur ball." She mewed playfully as she cuffed him across the ear. Winterkit smiled at the two,

"Come on, Guys. I want to say hi to Robinpaw!" Winterkit mewed and the dashed out of the nursery,

"Hey slow down!" Bumblekit called. Winterkit tried to stop running but she slid and bumped right into Flowerpaw, Who dropped her herbs that she was carrying,

"Sorry, Flowerpaw." Flowerpaw was about to yell at her but Winterkit kept speaking before she could, "Do you need any help?" She asked. Flowerpaw smiled warmly at her,

"No, Not yet anyway. Thanks though." The medicine cat apprentice replied as she picked up her herbs and padded away. Winterkit jumped up and ran towards Robinpaw,

"Hi, Robinpaw!" She greeted cheerfully. By this time Bumblekit, Crystalkit, Jetkit and Brackenkit had caught up,

"Hello, young ones." Robinpaw meowed. Jetkit bounded up towards her,

"Can you teach us some hunting techniques?" He asked with a polite smiled,

"Or maybe some fighting skills?" Crystalkit added,

"I-" Just as she was about to reply her Windclan's deputy, Adderfur padded up to her,

"Robinpaw, You, Mudfur, Harecatcher and Silverpaw are going to out to practice." Robinpaw nodded. Winterkit could see a faint glint of fear in her eyes and another emotion that she couldn't uncover. '_Is she scared of Adderfur? What reason would she have to be scared of him? He did nothing' _Winterkit decided that she wouldn't be able to figure it out. Adderfur turned to the kits,

"I want you five to behave, ok?" He meowed with a smile. He sounded in high spirits, but there was a disguised threat that made Winterkit shiver._ 'Oh I get it now'_ She thought. In his eyes, Winterkit could detect Anger and desire. She stared at him with a puzzled expression,

"Ok" The other kit's replied. Adderfur was now staring at Winterkit. She felt very uncomfortable under his gaze,

"O-ok, Adderfur." She mewed. She glanced one more time up at Adderfur. She couldn't get that strange look he had out of her mind. He nodded and paddled away.

"Sorry guys.. I.. Uh have to go get Mudfur and the others." Robinpaw murmured, she seemed distracted. Robinpaw got up and stretched. Winterkit looked up at her,

"Alright. Good bye." She replied. Robinpaw gave her a smile and left. After she was gone Winterkit spoke,

"Is it just me or is Adderfur really creepy?" She asked. Her littermates gave her confused looks,

"Creepy? Adderfur's really nice!" Brackenkit said. Winterkit looked down at her paws in deep thought,

"I hope Adderfur will be my mentor!" Jetkit exclaimed,

"Too bad. He's gonna be my mentor!" Crystalkit meowed with a playful smile,

"Oh yeah?" Jetkit asked as he crouched down with his rump (**LOL "Rump"**) wiggling,

"Yeah." Crystal kit challenged as she mimicked him. Jetkit pounced on top of her and let out a teasing growl. She stood up on her hind legs and he fell off. Before he could recover, she twisted around and pinned him to the ground,

"I need back up!" Jetkit's yowl brought Winterkit back to her senses. She jumped forward and pushed Crystalkit off of Jetkit. Crystalkit got up off of the ground and charged towards her littermate. Winterkit dodged Crystalkit's attack right before they made contact. She stood up on her hind legs and twisted around with one paw out stretched. She hit Crystalkit in the side. Her sister yowled in surprise and fell backwards. The other kits stared at Winterkit with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" A voice exclaimed. Winterkit turned around to see Darkpaw, who was staring at her with his mouth agape. Next to him was his mentor, StrangeEyes. His name explained him well. One eye was green while another was light blue,

"Winterkit, You just preformed a battle move that I even haven't perfected yet. You're not even an apprentice!" Darkpaw exclaimed. StrangeEyes smiled,

"You will be a strong loyal warrior someday, Winterkit." StrangeEyes meowed. Winterkit felt her ears get hot with embarrassment,

"Thank you, StrangeEyes" StrangeEyes didn't reply, just blinked. "Come, Darkpaw, Adderfur said he wanted us and a few others to go patrol the border near Shadowclan." Darkpaw nodded and sprang to his paws. With a flick of his mentors tail they left.

"Winterkit, how did you do that?" Brackenkit asked. Winterkit shrugged and replied,

"I don't know." Her littermates crowded around her,

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Bumblekit asked eagerly. Winterkit glanced at them, all eager to learn.

"I-I'll try." Winterkit answered. "Okay I'm gonna pair you with a partner and we'll practice." She meowed, "Bumblekit you'll be with Jetkit. Crystalkit You'll be with Brackenkit, OK?" Her littermates nodded with wide eyes, "I want you and your partner to move two or more fox lengths away." The kits followed her directions, "Now turn to face each other. Ok I want Jetkit aaannnndd.. Uh.. Crystalkit to play the cat you're battling." Winterkit instructed. "When the enemies' or in this case, Crystalkit and Jetkit come charging at you, I want you to wait until they are about a mouse length away, Then you have to dodge them. But you have to wait till the right moment. Now let's try it out. Only the dodging part. We'll learn the paw part later. When I say go, I want you two" She signaled to Crystalkit and Jetkit, "To charge towards Brackenkit and Bumblekit." Crystalkit crouched down with her head low, "No, Crystalkit this isn't like hunting a mouse. You have to run, not pounce" Crystalkit nodded and stood up. "Ok… Go!" Winterkit shouted. Jetkit and Crystalkit shot forward. Bumblekit sat completely still, like Winterkit had instructed. When Jetkit was a mouse length away he jumped to the side and landed on his paw perfectly. Brackenkit on the other paw (**LOL warrior cat humor**) waited to long before dodging and Crystalkit ran right into him,

"OW" They both shouted,

"Good going Mouse-brain!" Crystalkit yowled.

"Brackenkit, you would have done that perfectly if you had not hesitated so long. Let's try that again." Brackenkit nodded and they moved two fox lengths away, "Go!" Winterkit yowled. Crystalkit charged forward. Brackenkit sprang to the side and landed gracefully on his paws. Winterkit smiled at him warmly,

"That was perfect, Brackenkit." She meowed,

"Thanks" He replied. Bramblepelt watched them intently, amazed that Winterkit was so bright. Badgerstar paddled towards him and sat down at his side. He sighed as he tucked his paws under his chest. Bramblepelt chuckled,

"You're getting old." He meowed playfully,

"Doesn't mean I still can't fight." His father replied with a smile.

"Amazing, huh?" Bramblepelt said, referring to Winterkit teaching her littermates battle moves.

"She's only a kit, yet she has the skills of an apprentice." He murmered. Bramblepelt nodded,

"Who are you thinking of appointing to be her mentor?" Bramblepelt asked.

"Adderfur. He hasn't had an apprentice in a while." His father answered. Bramblepelt growled silently and unsheathed his claws. He began to tear at the ground. His brother had everything, and he wasn't even as kind as he lead everyone to think he was. Bramblepelt thought back to when they were kits. His littermate, Adderfur, Adderkit at the time, would always hurt him. He would never get in trouble because it was always "On accident". Adderfur wasn't nice to his sister either. He would push her and tease her until she cried. This lead his littermates to hating him.

"And I was thinking of appointing Sunspot to Crystalkit. They are both quick. I think Crystalkit would make a great hunter." Badgerstar's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Bramblepelt sheathed his claws and ruffled his fur to warm up,

"Yes, I'm sure Sunspot will make an excellent mentor." He muttered and focused his attention back on the kits.

**Ok that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! For some reason it was fun to write about Winter kit "mentoring" her littermates. **

**Ok Winterkit is the smart awesome one.**

**Brackenkit is clumsy**

**Bumblekit is shy and often quiet**

**Crystalkit is the name caller**

**and Jetkit... I didn't write much about him. Noted. He's small and quick. I'm thinking of making him the brainy one.**

**Hey do you see the button? That one that says, "Review this chapter"? Click that. Then - listen carefully- I want you to write a review and tell me if you like this chapter or not. K, Thanks! **


	5. Apprentices

"Ok Bumblekit, Brackenkit this is the part where you have to spin. Do exactly as I do." Winterkit meowed. She then stood up on her hind legs. She was wobbly for a brief second then she regain balance. She spun around quickly with one paw out stretched. When she was finished demonstrating she sat down and mewed, "You try." Her littermates, Bumblekit and Brackenkit stood up on their hind legs and spun around. Bumblekit lost his balance and fell over, causing Winterkit to let out a _mrrow _of laughter, "That was good. Except for the falling part. Try again." Bumblekit got up and stood on his hind legs he did a perfect spin and landed neatly. Winterkit smiled, "That was good. Now lets try it all together." She mewed. Crystalkit and Jetkit got into running position. By this time older cats gathered around. Watching with amused faces.

"We might as well start calling her Winter_paw_" Hollytail meowed to her brother, Bramblepelt as she sat next to him. He chuckled,

"Yes. I'm sure she would not appreciate being called Winterkit after her and her littermates' apprentice ceremony tomorrow." Badgerstar stated. He received shocked looks from Hollytail and Bramblepelt,

"Really? An apprentice ceremony?" Hollytail asked. Badgerstar nodded. His eyes looked clouded with worry. Bramblepelt could tell his father felt uneasy,

"What is it, Badgerstar?" He asked with a puzzled expression,

"The nursery…." His father paused. Bramblepelt and Hollytail looked to the direction of the nursery, "…Will be empty after they become apprenticed.." He finished,

"Is that a bad thing? We don't benefit or have a disadvantage from this." Hollytail mewed,

"Now that Grayfur's kits along with Rosepelt's are apprenticed the nursery is almost empty. And now Birdsong's kit are leaving. It will be completely vacant. With Leaf-Bare just around the corner we will need more warriors. No kits will mean no warriors in the near future." Badgerstar replied. Hollytail smiled and rested her tail on her fathers shoulder

"Don't worry, Badgerstar. We'll soon have to move Featherpelt into the nursery, as you see, she will be pregnant with Bramblepelt's kits." Hollytail mewed with a smirk. Bramblepelt's fur bristled,

"I don't like Featherpelt!" He growled through clenched teeth. Hollytail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter,

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way you act around her." Hollytail meowed. Bramblepelt looked like he was about to cuff her over the ear. His muscles were tensed but then he relaxed and a smirk came across his face,

"What about you and Fadedclaw?" Bramblepelt asked. Hollytail suddenly frowned,

"Uh.. Yeah, What about me and Fadedclaw?" She asked nervously, her tail twitching.

"I think he has a crush on you." Bramblepelt said,

"Really?" She mewed,

"Yep, And do you wanna know a secret?" Bramblepelt asked. Then he leaned closer to Hollytail as if he was going to tell her a big secret,

"I think you like him too!" He meowed loudly. Hollytail rolled her eyes and flicked him with her tail.

"Ok. Now that you guys mastered that it's time to switch. Brackenkit, Bumblekit, You two will be playing the enemy cats." Winterkit instructed. She turned towards Crystalkit and Jetkit, "Do you guys remember the steps are do I have to repeat myself?" She asked. Jetkit and Crystalkit shook their heads no, "Ok good." She meowed, "Bumblekit, Brackenkit, When I say go I want you to-"

"Crystalkit, Brackenkit, Bumblekit, Jetkit, Winterkit it's time to come back!" Birdsong called. Winterkit turned around to see her mother standing at the nursery entrance. She turned back to her littermates,

"We'll continue this tomorrow." She mewed and raced back to the nursery. Her siblings chased after her. When they entered the nursery their sister was already curled up in the nest next to Birdsong. They padded forward and snuggled up near their sister. Soon they were all asleep. Birdsong watched them with a smile. She laid her head down on her paws and was lulled to sleep by the kits' rhythmic breathing. She felt as if it wasn't at least 10 more seconds before she was woken up.

"Birdsong, Badgerstar wanted me to tell you something… Are you listening?" She heard Bramblepelt say. She didn't want to reply but she knew she had to,

"Yes. I'm listening." She mewed not bothering to open her eyes.

"Badgerstar says that the kits' apprentice ceremony is tomorrow. He just wanted me to let you know." He meowed. Birdsong's eyes shot open,

"He did?" She asked,

"Yep." He answered. Birdsong smiled,

"Thank you for informing me." She mewed. He gave her a curt nodded and left. Her gaze flickered to her kits. She felt pride well up in her chest, "Good night kits. Sleep well for you have a big day ahead of you." And with that she fell asleep again.

Winterkit padded through the forest. The moon shone bright in Silverpelt. White stuff cover the ground that made Winterkit's pads cold and numb. The only thing keeping her warm was her long white and gray fur. She stopped and twisted around. She licked her fur until it lied flat. He ears twitched as she heard paws crunching the snow. She turned around to see a silver cat. Frost covered her paws and her fur seemed to shine like a star. Winterkit's fur bristled and she unsheathed her claws. Her lips pulled back to a snarl and she glared at the she-cat threateningly. The starry she-cat didn't flinch. She didn't even blink. She just stared at Winterkit,

"Swift and still." She meowed. Causing Winterkit to give her a confused look. "Bright yet Dark. Quiet and Foreboding. Danger, the day blue fades to gray. Only winter will save the clan." Winterkit's eyes were wide,

"What?" She mewed quietly. The she-cat began to fade, but Winterkit could hear her words loud and clear,

"The day blue fades to gray. Only winter will save the clan." The world began to fade. Winterkit sat in complete darkness, "Only winter will save the clan…. Only winter will save the clan…"

"Wake up, Winterkit." A voice rang loudly.

Winterkit opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. Crystalkit, Jetkit and Brackenkit sat next to her, their fur neatly groomed, "It's your turn." Her mother mewed. Winterkit sat up and let her mother clean her,

"What's happening?" She asked.

"You'll know soon." She answered. After she was done grooming Winterkit she began cleaning Bumblekit, who asked the same question. Only to receive the same answer,

"What do you think is happening?" Bumblekit asked his littermates once Birdsong finished cleaning him.

"I don't know.." Winterkit answered.

"Come on." Their mother mewed, "It's time to go outside." She lead them outside. They sat down in the middle of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Windrock for a clan meeting!" Badgerstar's voice rang out. Flowerpaw and her mentor, Oneshard poked their heads out from the medicine cat den. Harecatcher, Mudfur, Lionstrike and Mintfur sat in front of the warriors den. Robinpaw, Shrewpaw, Silverpaw and Whitepaw sat down near the kits,

"Congratulations." Robinpaw whispered into Winterkit's ear. Winterkit just nodded her thanks with a puzzled face,

"I think we're being made apprentices!" Crystalkit meowed loudly. Brackenkit smiled widely,

"Really? That's awesome!" He replied.

"Today is a good day for Windclan. By naming new warriors and apprentices we show strength. Now before naming our new apprentices I must tell you some bad news. Dayburst died at sunrise. She was an amazing hunter. She was very young. I wish she didn't have to join Starclan so soon, but alas, it was her fate. Now on a lighter note, it is time for Robinpaw and Silverpaw to become warriors." Silverpaw's mouth dropped open in disbelieve. Robinpaw smiled widely and padded toward windrock. Her sister followed closely behind her. Badgerstar bounded down from windrock and landed in front of Robinpaw. He landed on his paws perfectly,

"I, Badgerstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend to you as warrior in their turn. Robinpaw, Sliverpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, ever at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" Robinpaw meowed happily,

"I do." Silverpaw mewed more calmly,

"Then by the powers of star clan, I give you your warrior names. Robinpaw, From this moment on you will be known as Robinfrost. Starclan honors you bravery and quick thinking." Badgerstar rested his muzzle on Robinfrost's head and in return sh elicked his shoulder, as an old tradition. She then stepped away. Badgerstar then turned towards Silverpaw, "Silverpaw, From this moment on you will be known as Silvercloud. Starclan honors your skills and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." He rested his muzzle on her head and like Robinfrost, she licked his shoulder,

"Robinfrost! Silvercloud! Robinfrost! Silvercloud!" The clan chanted. Winterkit and her littermates joined in. Badgerstar held up his tail, signaling the clan to be quiet. Once the clan was quiet he spoke,

"Brackenkit" Winterkit's littermate padded forward and sat in front of Badgerstar with a big smile glued to his face,

"Brackenkit from now until you are given your warrior name you will be addressed as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Smoketail." Brackenpaw's smile grew bigger as he touched noses with his new mentor. They padded back to sit next to the other apprentices. Badgerstar called Bumblekit up next, "Bumblekit, from now until you are given your warrior name you will be known as Bumblepaw. You mentor will be Lionstrike." Lionstrike stepped forward. Bumblepaw look tiny compared to his mentor. He hesitated before touching noses. The sat down next to Brackenpaw.

Badgerstar called up Crystalkit. She padded forward and sat in front of him, looking as nervous as she can be, "Crystalkit, from now until you are given your warrior name you will be acknowledged as Crystalpaw. You mentor will be Sunspot." Sunspot stepped from the crowd and touched noses with a nervous Crystalpaw. She then lead her to sit next to her two brothers,

"Jetkit." Badgerstar called. Jetkit padded forward with his tail high in the air, "From this moment until you are given your warrior name you will be recognized as Jetpaw. Your mentor will be Mintfur." Jetkit bounded up to his mentor before Badgerstar finished his sentence and jumped up to touch noses with a very surprised mintfur. Then he sat next to Robinfrost. Finally Badgerstar called Winterkit's name. She padded forward happily, with a sense of pride. "Winterkit, from this moment on until you are given your warrior name you will be known as Winterpaw. Your mentor will be Adderfur." The worry and fear she felt against him melted away and she touched noses. They then sat next to the others,

"Brackenpaw! Bumblepaw! Crystalpaw! Jetpaw! Winterpaw!" The cats of the clan chanted.

Ok that's the end of chapter 4. It took long to write because I forgot the whole "Warrior naming ceremony speech" And I had no idea if Windclan had a "Highrock" so I wrote "Windrock" R&R please!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

oxCHEERxo: Oh, why hello there lovely viewers! I have some news.

As you can see, I haven't updated my warriors fanfic in a while. Well, things happen...Erm...*rubs neck*... I've been busy and just when I'm about to write I realize that the story needs some fixing up! So, I'm gonna take a few days to improve my first few chapters and then I'll get right back to the story. Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
